1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting apparatus, an illumination light source including the light-emitting apparatus, and a lighting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are used as light sources in a variety of products due to their high efficiency and long lifespan. One example of such a product is a lamp that uses LEDs (LED lamp). LED lamps are increasingly being used as an illumination light source in place of conventional fluorescent lamps and incandescent bulbs.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-313717 discloses a bulb-shaped LED lamp (LED bulb) for use as a substitute for compact fluorescent lamps and incandescent bulbs. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-043447 discloses a straight tube LED lamp for use as a substitute for straight tube fluorescent lamps. LED lamps include an LED module including, for example, a substrate and a plurality of LEDs mounted on the substrate. The LED module is placed on a pedestal inside the LED lamp.